


Paths Untrodden

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble, Fourth Age, Gen, Rebuilding, Rekindling
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>+ ชื่อเรื่องมาจากกลอน In Paths Untrodden ของ Walt Whitman จ่ะ<br/>+ Ennor (Sindarin) = มิดเดิลเอิร์ธ</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* 

**Year 0**

เคเลบอร์นปัดดินออกจากมือก่อนลุกขึ้นยืนและกวาดตามองไปโดยรอบ ผองพรายซิลวันต่างพากันทยอยลุกขึ้นพลางชื่นชมผลงานที่เพิ่งเสร็จสิ้น วันนี้ชาวกาลาดริมและชาวอาณาจักรไพรเหนืออยู่พร้อมหน้า ฝ่ายหนึ่งจากบ้านเดิมมาตั้งรกรากใหม่ทางทิศตะวันออก อีกฝ่ายหนึ่งนั้นเดินทางมาต้อนรับและแวะเยือนญาติมิตรบนพื้นที่ซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นบ้านเก่าของพวกเขา 

“ท่านจะอยู่ที่นี่ถึงเมื่อไหร่” 

เขาเบนศีรษะไปยังต้นเสียงผู้มาจากทางด้านข้าง เศษดินบนฝ่ามือร่วงหล่นประปรายยามที่เจ้าตัวเคลื่อนไหว “หากความเป็นอยู่ของชาวกาลาดริมเป็นสิ่งที่รบกวนการเดินทางของท่าน ข้ารับปากว่าจะดูแลพวกเขาให้เอง” 

ไกลออกไป เสียงสนทนาอย่างออกรสของพรายซิลวันกลุ่มใหญ่ที่กำลังตรวจตราความเรียบร้อยของที่พักอาศัยดังแว่วมาตามลม ครึกครื้นและรื่นรมย์ผสมกับเสียงหัวเราะกังวานใส ชาวกาลาดริมเชื้อเชิญให้ชาวอาณาจักรไพรกลับลงมาอยู่ทางใต้ ทั้งชวนกันปลูกบ้านบนต้นไม้สูงใหญ่ _แถวนี้อากาศดีอุ่นสบายกว่าทางเหนือนะ!_ เหล่าพรายป่าพากันหยอกเย้าความโหยหาในวิถีชีวิตแบบเดิมก่อนการรุกล้ำของเงามืด  

รอยยิ้มจางผุดขึ้นบนริมฝีปากของผู้นำทั้งสองขณะลอบฟังพลางทอดสายตาไปยังทิศทางนั้น เมื่อล่วงเข้าสู่ยุคสมัยอันผาสุก ปราการถ้ำอาจไม่ใช่สิ่งจำเป็นอีกต่อไป  

เคเลบอร์นยกแขนพาดลงบนไหล่กษัตริย์พรายป่าก่อนโน้มศีรษะลงกระซิบ “ข้ารับปากว่าจะไม่ยึดอำนาจเจ้า ถ้าหากเจ้าร้องเพลงนี้กับข้า” 

ธรันดูอิลกระพริบตา 

ครั้นบทเพลงเริ่มต้นขึ้น บทเพลงซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยถูกขับขานท่ามกลางผองชนในอาณาจักรโบราณเมื่อครั้งโลกยังเยาว์วัย เมื่อครั้งเทพีเสด็จมาครองรักกับกษัตริย์พรายสนธยาและมวลพฤกษาตื่นขึ้นริมปลายพระบาท บทเพลงนั้นเอื้อนเอ่ยพระนามยาวันนา วอนขอให้พืชพันธุ์แผ่กิ่งก้านสาขาอันเขียวชอุ่มและเติบโตโดยไวอย่างสมบูรณ์

เสียงของทั้งสองสอดประสานกันก่อนส่งทอดต่อไปยังเหล่าพรายป่า จากนั้นท่วงทำนองใหม่ถูกเรียงร้อยขึ้นอย่างครื้นเครง บอกเล่าสีสันของแมกไม้กับผืนดิน เรื่องราวฤดูกาลผันผ่านผสานดนตรีกึกก้องของลำธารร่วมเป็นบทเพลงแห่งความทรงจำและความผูกพันของเหล่าปฐมชนที่มีต่อผืนแผ่นดินเอนนอร์ 

เมื่อล่วงเข้าสู่ยุคสมัยแห่งมนุษย์ ผู้ปกครองพงไพรคงเหลือเพียงกษัตริย์พรายป่าที่ยังดำรงเคียงคู่กับจอมพรายผู้ยิ่งใหญ่คนสุดท้ายแห่งมัชฌิมโลก

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ ชื่อเรื่องมาจากกลอน In Paths Untrodden ของ Walt Whitman จ่ะ  
> \+ Ennor (Sindarin) = มิดเดิลเอิร์ธ


	2. We still remember, we who dwell

 

มนุษย์ทางเหนือเรียกวันกลางเหมันต์นั้นว่าเทศกาลยูล และเมื่อเข้าหน้าเทศกาลนั้น ถนนหนทางทั่วพื้นทวีปโรห์วานิออนที่ปกคลุมหิมะขาวโพลนก็จะพลุกพล่านไปด้วยผู้คนที่สัญจรไปมา ทุกฝ่ายต่างหมายมั่นจะกลับบ้านให้ทันงานเลี้ยงฉลองภายในครอบครัวกับเครือญาติมิตรสหาย เสียงชุลมุนคึกคักจากเมืองใกล้เคียงจะดังลอยไกลมาถึงภายในป่าใหญ่ และเมื่อถึงช่วงเวลานั้น ชาวพงไพรส่วนหนึ่งซึ่งมักหลบซ่อนตัวอยู่ในป่าก็จะพากันออกมาสังเกตการณ์โลกภายนอกอย่างสนอกสนใจ บ้างก็ถือโอกาสทำตัวกลมกลืนไปกับพวกเขาด้วยการออกไปชมเมือง

แต่ไม่ว่าเทศกาลยูลของมนุษย์จะเป็นเช่นไร พรายป่ายังคงถืองานเฉลิมฉลองราตรีแห่งเหมายันเป็นงานสำคัญเสมอ ปีนี้ก็คงไม่แตกต่างไปจากเดิมเท่าใดนัก ธรันดูอิลคิดรำพึงขณะเดินตรวจตราความสงบเรียบร้อยภายในถ้ำเมื่อเช้านี้ ประชากรในอาณาจักรพรไพงลดน้อยถอยลงไปมากจนน่าใจหาย เพราะนอกจากพวกเขาจะโยกย้ายไปอยู่ที่อื่นกันแล้ว กว่าครึ่งหนึ่งยังติดตามเลโกลัสไปอาศัยรวมกับชาวกอนดอร์ทางใต้ในป่าอิธิลิเอน

อาจได้เวลาปรับเปลี่ยนพิธีมาฉลองครบรอบศตวรรษแทนเสียแล้วกระมัง

ถึงกระนั้น ปีนี้ชาวพงไพรจะยังคงมีพิธีการสำหรับค่ำคืนที่ยาวนานที่สุดในรอบปีดังเดิมเช่นที่เคยปฏิบัติเสมอมา พวกเขาพากันลุกขึ้นมาแต่เช้าตรู่เพื่อตกแต่งท้องพระโรงด้วยผืนพรมลวดลายงดงามกับผ้าทอสีสันสดใสสำหรับงานเทศกาลโดยเฉพาะ ถังไวน์ถูกลำเลียงออกมากองพร้อมถ้วยชามรามไห เพื่อที่ว่าเมื่อทิลิออนเริ่มขับเคลื่อนไปในราตรี พวกเขาจะได้ล้อมวงเล่นดนตรีและมีพิธีสังสรรค์เล็กๆ ในหมู่ผองพราย

แต่แล้ว ณ ยามบ่ายขณะที่ผู้คนกำลังช่วยกันปัดกวาดและแขวนผ้าประดับท้องพระโรงกันอยู่นั้น กาลิออน องครักษ์เก่าแก่ก็เดินหอบเข้ามาพร้อมกับพรายสามคนซึ่งเรียกขานกันว่าสามพี่น้องแห่งลอริเอนตะวันออก ธรันดูอิลชายตามองโดยปราศจากคำพูด ปล่อยให้ทั้งสี่ยืนอึกอักอยู่ครู่ใหญ่จนกระทั่งกาลิออนรวบรวมความกล้าขึ้นมาได้สำเร็จ

“เอ่อ ข้าพระองค์คิดว่าฝ่าบาททรงออกไปทอดพระเนตรดีกว่า”

“กาลิออน ถ้าเจ้าคิดว่าข้าออกไปเองแล้วจะดีกว่า แล้วพวกเจ้าพากันมาที่นี่ทำไมตั้งสี่คน”

ดูเหมือนทุกคนในท้องพระโรงจะหยุดกิจกรรมทั้งหมดที่ทำอยู่แล้วเงี่ยหูฟังคำตอบอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

"พวกข้าตามมาช่วยกาลิออนและตั้งใจว่าจะมาอารักขาท่านในป่า" หนึ่งในสามพี่น้องพูดขึ้นอย่างเรียบง่าย

"ฝ่าบาท" กาลิออนแก้คำให้อย่างรวดเร็ว "ทั้งสามตามข้าพระองค์มาเข้าเฝ้าเพื่อถวายการอารักขาหากจะเสด็จไปในป่า"

ธรันดูอิลถอนหายใจ การเป็นพระราชาตามลำพังจนกระทั่งเวลาล่วงเลยผ่านมาหนึ่งยุคสมัยนั้นก็มีทั้งข้อดีและข้อเสีย เขารู้จักองครักษ์ของตนดีเกินกว่าจะถือสาและอาจจะดุว่ากาลิออนก็ได้ แต่คงต้องไม่ใช่ต่อหน้าสามพี่น้องจากต่างถิ่นเช่นนี้

การเป็นพระราชาตามลำพังหมายถึงเขาควรทำใจยอมรับข้อเสนอแนะขององครักษ์เก่าแก่แต่โดยดี ดังนั้น ธรันดูอิลจึงคว้าเสื้อคลุมที่พาดอยู่บนบัลลังก์แล้วเดินนำทุกคนออกไปข้างนอก

 

 

* * *

 

 

หมู่แมกไม้สีน้ำตาลเข้มในป่าลึกถูกระบายด้วยสีขาวแต้มหย่อมควันสีเทาหม่น ยิ่งเดินฝ่ากองหิมะไปในทิศทางใต้ เขายิ่งสังหรณ์ใจขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด ทางนั้นลัดเลาะผ่านถ้ำเล็กๆ ออกไปสู่ลานโล่งในป่ากว้าง แต่อดีตมันเคยเต็มไปด้วยแมงมุมพิษกับเหล่าออร์คหลงฝูง สัตว์ร้ายที่คร่าชีวิตพรายป่าทุกครั้งที่พลั้งพลาด  

  
กษัตริย์พรายป่าออกสั่งห้ามไม่ให้ผู้ใดใช้เส้นทางหรือบริเวณนั้นอีกโดยเด็ดขาด ธรันดูอิลนึกถึงเรื่องนั้นขึ้นมาได้และชะลอฝีเท้าลงจนกระทั่งหยุดยืนเมื่อต้นบีชสูงใหญ่ตระหง่านอยู่เบื้องหน้า เขายื่นมือออกไปเกาะเปลือกไม้ผิวเย็นชื้นนั้นไว้ราวกับหาเครื่องยึดเหนี่ยวจิตใจก่อนจะพึมพำทักทายกับผืนป่าอย่างแผ่วเบา ทว่ามีเพียงเสียงสายลมแว่วไหวตอบกลับมาอย่างง่วงงุน 

เขาตัดสินใจชะโงกตัวออกจากเบื้องหลังเงาไม้ ลานกว้างที่เคยรกร้างบัดนี้กลับเต็มไปด้วยชีวิตชีวาและจังหวะเคลื่อนไหว ผองพรายต่างกำลังสาละวนกับหน้าที่ของตนเอง ทั้งเกลี่ยพื้นขาวโพลนให้เรียบร้อยเพื่อจัดวางกองฟืนหรือจัดหาพื้นที่สำหรับเครื่องดนตรี อีกด้านหนึ่งกำลังตระเตรียมอาหารและไวน์ ห่างออกไปอีก หมู่กระโจมถูกบรรจงตั้งขึ้นอย่างแข็งขัน มีชาวอาณาจักรพงไพรปะปนอยู่ในกลุ่มนั้นด้วย แต่ทว่าผู้อาศัยในลอริเอนตะวันออกมีจำนวนมากกว่า

ธรันดูอิลเหลือบตาขึ้นมองเบื้องบนแมกไม้ โคมหินสลักกับอัญมณีสีฟ้าสดสว่างวางซ่อนอย่างแนบเนียนอยู่บนนั้น เขารู้ว่าพวกมันกำลังรอเวลาที่จะทอแสงพราวพร่างประดับราตรีกับหมู่ดาว

เขาเคยคิดว่าพวกมันหายสาปสูญไปหมดแล้ว หายไป...

ความโหยหาแรงกล้าถาโถม นับตั้งแต่ชีวิตใหม่ได้เริ่มต้นขึ้นที่นี่ นับตั้งแต่แผ่นดินบ้านเกิดล่มสลาย นับแต่นั้นมา เขาได้ฝากฝังความทรงจำเหล่านั้นไว้กับมหาสมุทร...กับท้องทะเลที่ไม่มีวันพาเขาไปจากที่นี่ได้ 

นั่นราวกับเป็นเรื่องที่ผ่านไปเพียงชั่วพริบตา

พวกพรายป่ายังคงทำหน้าที่ของตนต่อไปอย่างหาได้ใส่ใจว่ามีผู้เฝ้ามองดูอยู่ห่างๆ ธรันดูอิลก้าวถอยหลังก่อนตระหนักว่ากำลังยืนอยู่ตามลำพัง สามพี่น้องจากลอริเอนตะวันออกได้แยกย้ายกันเข้าไปช่วยคนอื่นๆ แล้ว กาลิออนก็เช่นกัน

  
“ทุกคนกำลังมาที่นี่”

เสียงนั้นอยู่ใกล้จนลมหายใจแทบปัดผ่านใบหู เขายืนนิ่งอยู่กับที่ ไอเย็นรอบกายจางลงเมื่อร่างสูงของคนที่คุ้นเคยปรากฏขึ้นเคียงข้าง

"ท่านรุกล้ำเขตแดนของข้า"

เคเลบอร์นเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง "ข้าส่งสารบอกเจ้าอย่างเป็นทางการแล้วนะ แม้แต่เลโกลัสยังตอบกลับมาว่าเป็นเรื่องที่ดี"

ธรันดูอิลหรี่ตา "ข้าไม่ได้รับสารฉบับนั้น" 

"แย่จริง หากไม่ใช่คนของข้าก็คงเป็นคนของเจ้าที่ทำหล่นหาย" จอมพรายกล่าวตอบพลางหลุบตามอง "แต่เจ้าคงไม่ว่าอะไรกระมังหากมันเป็นเรื่องดีสำหรับทุกคน"

เขาคิดโต้แย้งแต่แล้วก็กลับเปลี่ยนใจ เมื่อมองไปเบื้องหน้าอีกครั้ง ผู้คนของเขากำลังพลิกดูโคมประทีปสลักเสลาด้วยความพิศวง ใครสักคนได้เอ่ยถามถึงที่มากับเรื่องราวของมัน _เพราะว่าชาวพงไพรชอบฟังเรื่องเล่า_  ยิ่งเมื่อเป็นนิทานจากดินแดนเก่า พวกเขาก็ยิ่งสงสัยใคร่รู้ เรื่องราวของโลกโบราณที่อยู่ห่างไกลนั้นช่างฟังดูเหลือเชื่อแม้กระทั่งในหมู่ผู้เป็นอมตะ

และอาจเป็นเพราะนานๆ ครั้ง กษัตริย์ของพวกเขาจึงจะยอมเล่าให้ฟังสักหน 

"ข้าไม่คิดเลยว่าจะได้เห็นมันอีก" จะมีผู้ใดคาดคิดกันเล่า จะมีใครทำนายได้ว่าสักวันหนึ่งในภายภาคหน้า โคมประทีปกับอัญมณีเหล่านี้จะถูกจุดขึ้นอีกครากลางอาณาจักรของพรายแห่งสนธยา ภายหลังจากที่ผองชนผู้ร่ำโลหิตได้ลาจากไปจนหมดสิ้น   

"แต่เจ้าไม่ใช่ผู้คิดแค้น"

ธรันดูอิลได้แต่นึกทบทวนประโยคนั้นอย่างเงียบงัน แต่ทว่าภายในห้วงลึกสุดใจ เขาตระหนักดีอยู่เสมอว่าความรู้สึกโศกเศร้าหรือคิดแค้นที่เคยมีมานั้นได้จางลงจนเลือนหาย จากไปพร้อมกับแผ่นดินที่ล่มสลายเมื่อนานมาแล้ว

เขาสูดลมหายใจก่อนพูดออกมาอีกครั้ง  "ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างล้วนมีเวลาของมัน" 

ฝ่ามือของจอมพรายที่เอื้อมมาเกาะกุมมือของเขาไว้นั้นเยือกเย็น แต่กลับมั่นคงราวพฤกษาชาติอันยืนหยัดอย่างแกร่งกล้ากลางเหมันต์ ส่งกระแสความหนักแน่นยืนยันแทนคำพูดอื่นใด แล้วเขาก็นึกขอบคุณที่ได้เห็นอัญมณีและหินสลักเหล่านั้นอีกครั้งทั้งยังได้ชื่นชมพวกมันในยามนี้ ยามที่กาลเวลาแทรกซึมเข้าสู่โลกของเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า กาลเวลาที่ค่อยๆ แปรเปลี่ยนโลกของเขาให้กลายเป็นเพียงความฝันอันรางเลือนกับความทรงจำอันห่างไกล 

เกล็ดฝนสีขาวเบาบางยังคงปลิวร่อนล้อลม

ธรันดูอิลขยับตัวพลางเบือนหน้าเข้าหาร่างผู้อยู่เคียงกัน ปลายจมูกแตะระผ่านรอยต่อระหว่างลำคอกับเนินบ่ากว้าง เขาหลับตาลง...ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา

"แด่ผู้เป็นที่รัก ทั้งที่จากไปและดำรงอยู่" 

 _ตลอดมาและต่อจากนี้ไป_   

เคเลบอร์นบีบกระชับมือของเขาอย่างรับรู้ แววตาสีครามเป็นประกายคล้ายเข้าใจความหมายในถ้อยคำนั้นอย่างถ่องแท้ "เราจะจดจำและรำลึกถึงพวกเขาเสมอ"

ท่ามกลางฤดูกาลนับหมื่นพันที่ผ่านผัน ถ้อยคำมั่นคงนั้นเพียงพอแล้วสำหรับทุกสิ่งในเวลานี้ ธรันดูอิลเผยอยิ้มก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นรับสัมผัสอ่อนละมุนที่มอบไออุ่นผ่านริมฝีปากของกันและกัน

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ We still remember, we who dwell มาจากกลอนในหนังสือ (บทบูชาวาร์ดา)  
> \+ Feanorian Lamps กับ lamp stones เป็นเทคโนโลยีที่เฟอานอร์ผลิตตอนอยู่วาลินอร์ค่ะ โคมประทีปเฟอานอร์เป็นของฮิตพอสมควรและจากตอนทูรินพบว่าในนาร์โกธรอนด์ก็มี (ส่วนหินสีๆ วาลินอร์น่าจะมีเยอะมากเลยคิดว่าน่าจะพกติดตัวมามั่งแหละนะ ฮา) โดเรียธน่าจะมีการแลกเปลี่ยนสินค้ากับนาร์โกธรอนด์เพราะฟินร็อดญาติดีมาก ธิงโกลเป็นระดับไฮคิงของซินดาร์ด้วยเพราะงั้นเลยคิดว่าไม่แปลกที่ชาวโดเรียธก็จะรู้จักโคมท่านเฟฯ และมีใช้เก๋ๆ  
> \+ Yuletide มีในปฏิทินไชร์แต่ในโลกเราก็มีก่ะ เป็นเทศกาลเก่าที่ต่อมาเปลี่ยนมาเรียกว่าคริสต์มาสนั่นเอง :)  
> \+ สามพี่น้องแห่งลอริเอนคือฮัลเดียร์ รูมิลและโอโรฟินฮ่ะ


End file.
